


down in a hole

by hotdogwaterperfume



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdogwaterperfume/pseuds/hotdogwaterperfume
Summary: Jesse had gotten used to the torture and abuse of the gang for months now, but never had he experienced something like this...





	1. Chapter 1

The blanket was a gift to him for hard work.

He sure as hell deserved it. Such a privilege, such a gift. Thick and warm, that’s how the blanket looked. It was the cleanest thing in his cell. The cleanest thing in his cell. On the edge of his ratted up mattress, it sat. And he stared intently at it. How badly he wanted to bundle himself up in it. He couldn’t risk it though. 

No. Why on earth would you want to make the gift dirty? The blanket should remain clean. It has to remain clean. It's the cleanest thing in his cell. The only thing in his cell that didn’t reek of unspeakable and nose deafening smells. It remained folded. Just as it was originally, when it was gifted to him.

The tarp had holes. Not only to bring little hints of light in the hole, but also frigid wind that would invite itself in the brooding evenings. It whistled and howled. He shook. And when he shook, the rattling cacophony of his chains were followed by the shaking. Bumps slowly started to appear on his skin, his teeth slightly chattered. 

He left his gift untouched.

However, what did that say about his character?

His ungratefulness, they called it. His disobedience, they called it. His petulant behavior, he called out. And that all equated to punishment. Which like that blanket, was deserved.

Just use it, goddamnit. What is so difficult to understand? Just use it….

He stared blankly at it. He had been staring at it for hours. He felt embarrassed for lusting after something so simple as a blanket.   
A patched quilt, it was. Something that reminded him of his aunt. A quilt she would have lying on a chair somewhere, a dear memory that was handmade by her great grandmother. 

He could make out in the light, the patches. Patches of floral and plaid designs, the tacky and mismatched colors that somehow blended into something so nostalgic. 

The tiny squares, individual and unique on their own.

He was in one of those tiny squares, stitched there forever.

With the clank of his manacles, he reached out a filthy hand over to the pure blanket…

Footsteps.  
He had memorized these. By the rhythm of their boots, to the tone of their walking…

He could get a fair idea of who was coming, and also what to expect. This time of hour and hearing footsteps did not bring good news.

In fact, it created a whirlwind in his stomach, his heart banging in his chest to escape and crawling out of his throat. Steadily, he scooted to the corner, as if that would make him appear invisible. 

They stopped, and the yanking of the tarp fluttered.

There was a dead silence, slow breathing.

“...Jesse?” A child like and soft voice arose from above the bars. “...are you...awake?”

Why was he here at this hour? He was never here. Or maybe his sense of time was retarding, thanks to those bastards.

“Todd?” Jesse solemnly questioned, clearing his haggard throat. 

There was a train heard from a distance. 

Jesse hesitantly lifted his head and glanced up to see Todd, looking around through the bars.

He was trying to come up with what to say, it seemed like. His head scratching and nail chewing tic gave it away. 

“Wh-“ Jesse spoke up and cleared his throat a second time. “What’s up?”

His tone was struggling to maintain a casual attitude, but he knew what could happen was inevitable. 

“Um..” Todd trying to find the right words. “The guys they want to see you...no. Actually, they told me they wanted to...show ya something…”


	2. The mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl on the mattress

Todd wasn’t leading Jesse to the clubhouse.

Whenever Todd lead him out this time of night, it was always to the building what Todd or the others called, “the clubhouse”. And the reasons he would be brought there was for those “pep talks” given by Todd’s uncle, or a sadistic game they would play on him whenever they felt like it. 

One going so far as to Kenny telling him he murdered the little boy for no reason, “your little boy” they would tell him. This resulted with Jesse going into an extreme breakdown right in front of the gang...They cackled like a pack of hyenas once they told him it was just a joke. He knew they did this to fuck with him, him being confused was the most hilarious thing to them. 

Even Jesse himself wasn’t sure of what they said was true or not true, considering what they were capable of doing. 

Todd was headed towards a different building, the one behind the lab. Jesse had noticed it before, it was a building you couldn’t miss. Yet it appeared broken down and empty, that he never gave it any thought of what was in there or what went on in there.

Jesse picked up the pace catching up to Todd with his awkward stance.

Inside was empty. Just a shallow and rustic place. Nothing but the sound of constant droplets into puddles, faded out walls, and broken, beaten machinery...Jesse wondered why he was even in this place. He had never been here before…why was he here...

It confused him...and that pit in his stomach was only growing and expanding.

He froze up and studied the building around him, checking the corners if there was anyone hiding there. There was a single lamp that gave a dull lighting to the shallow, wide building. It smelled of must and mold, accompanied with the smell of tires and lead paint. All smells that were new to him, especially compared to the smells of the hole. 

No sign of the gang anywhere. No sign of Jack. No Kenny. No one in the gang. There was no sight of them. He felt his knees become more restrained than his Manacles.

Todd turned back and noticed the confused look on jesse's face. Which wasn’t new to him. Jesse had always had this “lost” look on his face. Which to Todd meant that his job was meant to “guide” Jesse. After all, in Todd’s mind, he knew what was best for him. 

Todd slowly held out his arm behind the rigid boy, which caused Jesse to jump out of his dissociation. Todd put his hand behind his back and moved him forward a little...

Todd rummaged through his chain of keys from his front pocket. Jesse's manacled keys, jesse's dog run keys, lab keys, apartment keys...

He might as well put a goddamn label on each of them.

The door in front of them was located in the basement of the building, although the building didn’t look like it would have a basement. 

Todd finally unlocked the door, and they were met with another staircase. Jesse slowly followed Todd’s lead down the steps. And with each step, he could hear sounds getting closer and closer.

The sounds of grunting and a creaking sound getting louder and louder as Jesse followed the gingerly mannered sociopath. 

The grunts were recognizable to Jesse, but had an animalistic characteristic to them. The creaking sounds could only mean one thing, one that would be in rhythm with the grunts.

Jesse shuffled and dragged his feet while following Todd. It felt as if they had been walking for hours, but Jesse slowed his pace as he was hesitant towards what he would see. 

Jesse did not expect this.

What he came across was something that made him sharply turn away, something that brought back vicious memories. 

He looked away, there was no way that he could look upon the disturbing scene.

Those grunts belonged to Kenny. 

Grunts belonging to a man who was viciously fucking someone on the mattress. A limp body, a girl. 

Kenny treated the body like a rag doll. He had all the power and control he wanted over it. 

He tightened his large hands over the delicate waist of the body, penetrating his cock harder with every thrust. Fucking the girl like there was no tomorrow. The body gave no sound...no cry or scream...

Jesse stared at the floor with widened eyes, attempting to ignore what he was seeing, hearing. But it was the creaking that made the loudest noise. 

Creak, creak, creak

With every thrust Kenny gave, there was a creak. 

Kenny stopped his thrusting and yanked the girl aggressively by the hair, looking at her with a stone cold stare, he slammed her head right back against the mattress. 

As he took his dick out of the girl, he spied Jesse in the corner of the room, who had been staring at his feet, not looking at anything. 

“You didn’t like the show, sweetie?” He asked Jesse with a devious grin. There was laughter that sprawled from the gang. 

Jesse slowly shook his head, he continued to look at the dirty ground.

Kenny licked his lips, adjusting his belt and pulled up his zip. “That’s one hell of a surprise to me.” He stated as he leisurely walked up to the traumatized boy. “Figured you might’ve had a small ounce of horniness in ya.” Kenny snickered, he put his hands on his hips. 

Jesse gives no response, no eye contact to the devilish figure before him. 

“Hey, Kenny. Can I have at her?” One of the gang members pleaded.

“Hold on a sec, Rick.” Kenny replied, still not taking his cold, dead eyes off of Jesse. “Ladies first...ain’t that right…?” Kenny lifted Jesse by the chin, Jesse couldn’t directly look at Kenny in the eyes. He never looked at Kenny in the eyes.

Kenny examined his work of art he put on that boy’s face. The scars marked like a work of art on that beautiful boy’s face. Kenny gave Jesse a look of disgust with a mixture of pride. 

Kenny scoffed with a smirk, and with a whisper he said, “I don’t know why in the hell I ever fucked you for that long…”

The statement left Jesse paralyzed with fear and humiliation. Though he couldn’t of cared less about Kenny, his statement only left Jesse with embarrassment in himself. Kenny didn’t want him anymore…

He gritted his teeth so hard they could break like glass.

Used...yet again.

Jesse glanced over at Todd, who was nonchalantly sipping a beer and looking over at the mattress. Todd never helped during times like these. 

Kenny wrapped his arm around Jesse like a snake, he dragged him violently over to where the mattress was. To where the girl lied.

Jesse instinctively looked away with a small groan, until Kenny yanked his head back forcing him to see the body. 

She was alive, but bound. Her wrists tied to a pole in front of the mattress, she was face down. Her long black hair was greasy and covered up her face. Jesse could see the countless bruises and marks all over her bare body. Including the new fresh ones from Kenny. 

“Tell ya what, rat.” Kenny exclaimed pulling Jesse closer. The man smelled of liquor. “You’re going to give this nice lady right here a good fucking…” 

Jesse looked at Kenny in the eyes this time, widened eyes filled with fear. His mouth agape from shock. 

Kenny had a smirk of the devil.

“Come on now, don’t seduce me with those big beautiful blues of yours, it ain’t me you’re fucking.” Kenny chuckled out a laugh, a laugh that could summon demons.

Rick got up from his seat, attempting to move towards the mattress. “Come on Kenny, can I just fuck her?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Kenny retorted coldly, darting his eyes at the horny son of a bitch. “This bastard right here hasn’t fucked a cunt in a loooong time I’m guessin’. What you expect this little fucker to do...? Jack off in that cage? Hell, probably does it anyways. Besides, this might be the last time...it will be the last time he’ll ever experience some good pussy.” Kenny laughed deeply.

Tears began to fall off of Jesse's scarred and filthy cheek, he whimpered and shook his head. “P-p-please….no…” he whispered weakly.

Kenny wiped his mustache and nodded, he thought of something to say. There was a beam of hellfire in his eyes. 

“Tell ya what, princess.” Kenny began. “You have two choices...two. One, you can go and fuck the cunt like I told ya to OR two. And two is that each and every single one of us will fuck you so hard you’ll beg for mercy. And if you refuse those two options...well, we would fuck ya anyway and I will lodge a bullet in that little spic’s head myself.” 

Jesse couldn’t breathe. 

Kenny still had his eyes dead set on the sobbing mess. “So...what’s it gonna be?”

Jesse looked over at the helpless girl on the mattress, and right then and there he made a decision.

On the mattress, he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am a mediocre writer and my grammar is shite. But I will warn ya, the next chapter will be pure torture porn. Something that will leave ya speechless, something that left me speechless when I thought of it. I always had this idea that it was always Kenny doing the physical harm towards Jesse, even the sexual abuse. Todd could never be capable of that in my mind...  
There will be a major trigger warning at the beginning of my next chapter.


	3. the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: RAPE

“Toddy, roll her over will ya?” 

The mattress was merely a stage, and the gang of deviant souls were the audience. An abundance of liquor they drank, and heavily smoked their packs. The smoke of their cigarettes creating an eerie whirl in the brown lit basement. 

Their beady eyes were dead set on him, and god only knows the excitement this would bring them. Jesse had waited patiently for Todd to roll the body over, but without giving it a look. Panicked breathing and weak cries came about from the girl, muffled cries through a gag. Jesse felt as if the room was spinning, that pit had already deepened.

“Aw, would ya look at that. She’s awakened from her slumber.” Kenny admired, he took a drag from his cigarette. Jesse could feel his evil warmth come closer to him, and Kenny slapped him on his freshly bruised shoulder. “Make this one last…” He drifted away from him like a haunted spirit, over to the dark corner of the room. 

Jesse stood awkwardly by the mattress, Todd walked over to him and rummaged through his keys. Dog run keys, lab keys, apartment keys, car keys, lab keys again...manacles keys. He quickly unlocked the chains though Jesse still felt entrapped without them.

Todd weakly smiled at the boy, “Good luck.”

He still remained at the end of the mattress, he was frightened to move an inch closer to the girl. She quietly whimpered, the room was spinning faster. 

“What the hell are ya waiting for? The second coming? Strip, now.” Kenny forcefully ordered, whenever Kenny drank heavily, the more he was morphing into Uncle Jack. 

He slowly pulled down his already baggy pants, pants he had worn forever. His hands shook as he pulled them down, feeling exposed to the group of men before him. As if it was his first time. Off his shoes came, and off his pants came. The audience laughed, some whistled. Others randomly spurted out the most perverted comment they could come up with. 

“Wouldve thought you were born with a vag.”

“I wouldnt mind tapping that…”

“Kenny, ya lucky bastard…”

“Wish he picked option two…”

He gulped heavily, his brain still full of fog.

He slowly sat down on the mattress next to the legs of the girl. 

The mattress was nicer than his. It was a king or a queen, Jesse wasn't sure. But it was a mattress he would have wanted to sleep on. His mattress in his cage was a joke. This mattress was soft, although it was faded. And obviously used before, several times...

Blood stains here and there, cum stains fresh and old. They had this mattress for awhile now, yet despite the stains, it was still in good condition…

“Come on boy, this ain’t your first rodeo, I know that's a fact. Just fuck her and get it over with.” Kenny pressured, he stared daggers at the frail boy on the mattress, like a scientist studying his lab rat. 

Jesse could hear her breath quickened as he got closer to her bare body, and his breath. She was frightened by him, yet if only she knew the full story.  
That he wasn't like kenny or rick, that he was coerced to do this act. That someone’s life was on the line had he not done this. But no. In her eyes, he was a rapist. And he knew that is how she perceived him. And he did not blame her for it. 

Her long black hair hid her face from the spit from the gag and the tears from her panic and misery. 

He continued to put his head down, avoiding to look at the girl. She felt teardrops fall on her stomach, his tears. Though she was frightened, she looked at him with questioning eyes. She saw him continue to sob as the men ordered for him to fuck her. She looked at him with questioning eyes. 

He grimaced as he got on top of her, his face was hidden from her. 

She stared at the wall above, the wall with water spots and a bug stuck in the light. Just to pretend it wasnt happening, just to ignore the man who was taking advantage of her. She gulped as she felt him shuffle on top of her. 

Tears still fell on her stomach. 

And then…

Weakly, Jesse thrust himself into the girl. And with every thrust, he hated and despised himself more than ever. 

He was filthy. That was the first thing the girl noticed. Appeared and reeked like he hadn't had a shower in months, his hair was shaggy and long, she couldn't get a good look at the guy. Why was he crying? Why was he being berated by the men who beat her? Was he on their side?

She could only be disgusted towards him. 

“Put your back into it, ya rat. Fuck her like ya mean it.” Kenny yelled, which caused the girl to flinch. Kenny watched intently, all while taking a swig of his liquor. 

Jesse stopped what he was doing. He glanced down and his whole body shook as he sobbed. He was shaking his head over and over again. “P-p...please…” Jesse weakly pleaded. “Don’t make me do this...can i stop?”

Some of the guys chuckled. 

Kenny could only stare at him with eyes of disturbance. “P-p-please d-don’t m-make me f-f-uck her.” Kenny mocked, causing a roar of laughter from the guys. 

Rick got up and walked over to Kenny. “Just let me fuck her, man. At least I can handle it--”

Kenny knocked Rick out cold with a single punch, and spat on him. “Whatever happened to waiting your turn?” Kenny wiped excess spit off his chin. 

The sound of his boots against the hollow and dirty floor, created an eerie feeling. They crept closer to Jesse. 

“Listen here...You're going to fuck her. And when I say that, I don’t mean just one lousy fuck. I’m saying to fuck her like your life depends on it. Which in this case...it does…” Kenny aggressively pushes Jesse towards the girl, which resulted Jesse toppling on the poor girl. He could hear her panicked gasp.

Jesse quickly got up...only looking at the girl with a quickened glance. 

He had to give the audience a show they wanted…

In his late teens, the one thing Jesse cared about more than drugs was his sex life. It was this euphoria that had dominated his whole life, making it the only thing he actually gave a shit about. Any fucking he could get was good, better than any high a drug could give him. Of course, this before he tried heroin. 

He couldnt go a whole day without getting some action, and if he did he would call it “pussy withdrawal”, where he actually believed he got hives if he didn’t fuck at least once a day. His girlfriends, of course, would get pissed off at his consistent pleading for sex...so he moved on.

To prostitutes.

Prostitutes to him were satan’s greatest creation. The greatest thing a prostitute knew how to do was lie. They would lie and act your dick and your dick only was God's greatest creation. They did what you wanted, followed by what you asked, told you things for your ears only. They gave you pleasure.

As he grew older, he realised that sex wasnt enough for him anymore. Girlfriends weren't enough, strippers weren't enough, prostitutes were not enough, and even one night stands were not enough. 

He desperately craved for an emotional connection, one that his own mother could never fulfill in his life. He wanted someone that could fill up and heal his empty and missing parts in his soul. 

Those pieces were gone, everything was gone. 

Everything moved in slow motion, he was completely numb. He felt out of his body, watching a souless deviant rape an innocent. 

A girl who was a daughter, a girl who had dreams, a girl who was a human being. Yet was brought in this degrading and dehumanizing situation. 

He could feel it coming, he could feel it. 

That shameful pleasure, that sham pleasure that spread all throughout his body, disgust was the only thing he felt when he climaxed. She winced as it happened.

He could only hear a piercing high pitched shrill, blocking out the sounds of the hooting from the audience and his own choking sobs. He moved away from the girl, humiliated and horrified. At himself. Horrified at himself. 

His head has a lightweight and buzzed feeling, the room around him spun like a carousel. He would throw up, but there was nothing to empty out. 

He cautiously lifted up his pants, and was too sensitive to walk still recovering from the shameful pleasure. That disgusting climax. He wanted to jump out of his own skin. 

“See that wasn't so hard, now was it?”

Jesse gritted his teeth yet again, he balled his fists. 

Todd walked up to Jesse with a pleased smirk. “Jesse, you did great…”

That was it, that had done it. Whenever Todd got the finally word, it made Jesse tick. Something about his nonchalant attitude and his choice of words, made Jesse so enraged with frustration.

He collapsed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, if you are reading this. awesome.  
I honestly had this idea that I was to write so badly so I dont care if   
it's a bit shite. Atleast I'm getting my story idea out there haha.   
This story is not going to be torture porn...in fact  
I would say the next chapter is going to be an emotional one.   
I wouldn't say I'm a breaking bad "stan" but i had been having this idea in my head   
ever since I finished the series. It's fucked up, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been eating me up inside that I haven’t continued this story in so many months. But here is a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

He woke up in his cell, his head still felt fuzzy and he was lying on the concrete floor instead of the mattress. As his mind began to clear up, he realized that his pants were off and he was only left in his underwear. Those bastards. The memory of what they made him do finally came back to him. He wanted to jump into a fresh new skin, he felt disgusted with himself. He felt like a goddamn monster. He felt--

Silent sniffling was heard in the cell from the corner somewhere. It caught him off guard. Someone was crying, someone was in his cell.  
He grunted with pain as he slowly got up from the ground to seat himself back up. Someone was in his cell with him. Or was it his occasional hallucinations getting the best of him? Was he imagining these silent cries in his cell or...perhaps he was crying himself and was just unaware of it yet.

However, these cries were different. Feminine cries. A gentle sniff and a higher pitched moan is what he heard. The ground was so cold beneath him, yet the pain served as his heating pad against the October weather, or whatever month it was.   
Jesse sat still to hear the cries and shuffled, making a clanging sound with the manacles still attached to his wrists and ankles.

There was a gasp from the corner of the cell, a surprised gasp that made it seem to him that this person thought they were the only one in here. 

“Who's there?” A dry female voice called out, but with a strange mix of bravery and fear.

Jesse crept back away from the voice he heard, not wanting to be seen. Humiliated, but also weirded out considering this was not his typical hallucinations he would have…

“Jane?” He called back.

“Who the fuck is Jane? And who are you?”  
Not a hallucination.

Jesse’s mouth and throat were dry and felt as if the salva had been suctioned up from it. He swallowed air.

“Whatever you want to do with me, just get it over with...I don't care anymore…” The girl’s voice was wincing at her own weakness, her dignity was diminished. 

Was this the girl...No, Jesse could not face that. He could not bare to face the person that he dehumanized, even if he was forced to. There was simply no way he could bring himself to face the reality of what happened…

“I’m...I’m not going to do anything to do…”  
“You're lying. They always want something…”  
“I’m not lying…”

“Yes you are…” The voice snarked. “Those bastards made you be in this cage to do things to me, whatever you wanted...God knows what you're capable of…”

Jesse, of course, was capable of alot of things. But this was where he crossed the line. He never harmed or abused Jane nor Andrea, and though he was forced to harm the girl in the dimmed room...the idea of doing such a thing made him want to vomit.

“What's your name…?” Jesse asked.  
“...my name?”  
“Yes…”  
A long bridge of silence. “Victoria…” The girl answered back.

“Could you come into the light? I can't see shit…”

There was scuffling coming from the ground, she was struggling to get up. He could hear her silent moans as though he legs had been beaten, then the footsteps came closer to him.

Through the light, he could make out a black haired girl, with pale skin and a nose with dry blood, she was wearing a gray raggedy dress that stopped at her ass. She tried to get a good look at Jesse. 

Her arms were crossed, and she peered into the darkness where Jesse was.

Jesse could only stare at the poor girl, how used she must’ve felt and weak she was from being dehumanized by these men, and himself. He choked up a bit as he looked at her. 

“Now...could you come into the light?” She asked.  
His manacles jingled in the silence, and his attempt to get up was not easy whatsoever, it took a couple tries to slowly pick up his battered legs. 

As he slowly shuffled into the light, he hid his gaze from her looking at the pitch black ground. Not wanting to stare into the eyes of the girl he used. He could not bring himself to it. 

Victoria turned her head sideways to look at him, with eyes full of sympathy yet anger. That was the man that used her just like the others. How could she trust that this mans word was his bond?

“What’s your name?”  
“Jesse…” He felt like he was going to vomit out the nonexistent meal in his stomach. His mouth tastes acidic.   
“Jesse…” She lingered on the name. “Where the fuck are we, Jesse?”

He could see glimpses of her big hazel eyes staring daggers into him, eyes that reminded him of vintage baby dolls.

“In my pit…”  
“You live here? In this?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”

She scoffed and moved away from the light, Jesse strained his neck to catch more glimpses up her but she faded away into the dark corner. She was up against the wall, and with a sigh said, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Are you with them? Those hick fuckers?” She questioned with exasperated anger.

“No.”

“Then what are you to them, huh? Their pet? Their gimp?” 

Jesse clenched his fists with silent rage, and smoothed his hands over his rugged face. “I cook for them...”

“What...meals..?”

“No, drugs. Meth.”

Jesse could swear he could hear her scoff with a laugh, almost like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“So you mean to tell me that you’re some slave of theirs?”

Jesse sighed, he was too tired to go on with this questionnaire commentary. “Yes. Pretty much. And they make me stay down here, this is my goddamn home now, whether I like it or not. I wake up, make meth, go to sleep. Maybe get the shit beaten out of me or be part of their games in between each day. You could say I’m one lucky motherfucker.”

Another long stretch of silence, Jesse just wanted it to be daytime.

“Look…” Victoria began. “I don’t know what kind of fucked up shit goes on around here, but haven’t you ever tried escaping?”

It was jesse's turn to scoff at the idea, yet the thought of escaping and even the word instilled a fearful knot in his stomach. “Been there, done that. Not even gonna try it. I don’t plan to.”

“I would if I could, you know.” Victoria still had a voice of courage and confidence, Jesse wished he still had that piece left in him. “But my owner threatened to kill my family if I ever tried…”

“What does he make you do?”

“Wasn’t it obvious to you in that room? He pays people to fuck me, people he knows or people he doesn’t know. And I just know he left me here for the night…the bastard.” 

Jesse picks at his hangnail and tries to come up with the right words to say. He could hear her footsteps coming back again into the light, the sight of her eyes that were full of tiredness and fear. He could see it. Though her stance was confident.

“Do you have any of that meth?” She asks.   
“Christ, no.”

She furrows her brows and begins to scoff out a laugh again. “Why not? If I was in your position I wouldn’t mind sniffing up the rocks.”

“I’d rather kill myself.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because…” Jesse’s voice trails off as he begins to remember, though he doesn’t like remembering. He'd rather keep his mind clean and empty, so this fate could seem less miserable. “I just can’t.”

The footsteps come closer and she sits down beside him. Jesse feels a shivering chill up his spine as he feels her presence near him. 

“How long have you been here…?” Her curiosity grew, she wanted to know about him. There was this mysterious nature to him and also the fact that he was being tortured for no apparent reason.

Jesse held his knees to his chest and took a warm deep inhale. “Months, I haven’t kept track.”  
“Damn.”  
“How long have you been uh...trafficked…”  
She gives a slight shrug. “It’s been months, been to shitty places, wealthy places. I haven’t even seen my own family. Haven’t even finished college yet…”

“What’s been keeping you so sane?”

“Sacrificing my own life over my families’. Even if I die I’ll know that they’re safe and….happy...I don’t know.” Victoria sighed with unhappiness and twiddled her fingers, she thinned her lips and turned over to Jesse.

“I was raped by those pricks…” Jesse felt more dizzy than before, just saying the words out loud to someone other than some hallucination. 

“Happened a few times. Then one day…” tears welled up in jesses’ eyes remembering the horrific day. “It all ended when I was gang raped by some of the guys...I was found naked and beaten, passed out behind the factory…”

Victoria held her tears and reached over to jesses shoulder, but he flinched back with fear. 

“Jesse...I’m not gonna hurt you…”  
“You should…” Jesse croaked as tears fell from his face. “What I did to you...was…”

Victoria could only gently caress his shoulder as he wailed, his cries made something in her just want to hug him and get him away from this shit. Yet he seemed so broken, like a malnourished and beaten puppy. 

“You were forced to do it. And considering they control you...you had no choice…” Victoria smoothed her hands against her legs, looking at what she could make out of the light.

Jesse could hear footsteps up above, which caused a jolt in his heart. Someone was approaching the pit.

“What was that?” Victoria asked, looking above. 

“Shh. Keep quiet.” Jesse whispered, with breath that was now trembling. He scooted away from the tarp light and into the darkness.

He saw Victoria, how she didn’t back away. Her pale skin glistening by the yellow tarp light, she stood her ground and looked above to wait for the person approaching the pit.

“Jesse.”  
It was Todd’s voice. God did the man ever get any sleep.   
“Jesse, are you sleeping? Is the girl ok?”

Victoria glanced over to the darkness where Jesse was, her big brown eyes gazing and looking back up above.

The tarp was removed, and there was the figure of Todd looking below them. Jesse could now get a full view of Victoria. 

Her knees were bruised, wrists were scarred from the bonding, dry mascara under her eyes. She looked so young, so fucking young. Like a girl Jesse would’ve been too scared to approach in his high school days. Victoria had her knees by her side, her hands on her lap. She looked down at the ground.

“Look at you two.” Todd masked his face with peculiar grin. His beady eyes lasering into them. “You’ve been keeping her company, Jesse?”

Jesse quickly glanced over at Victoria, yet she was already looking directly at him. He stared at the ground and cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Todd nodded while biting his nail. “Sorry about that, ma’am. My uncles’ friends can be a bit...rough…” 

Victoria shook her head and looked over to Jesse again, wondering who the hell this guy was. “Um, hey, do you know when I’m going to get out of here?”

There was a lengthy pause as Todd attempted to finish chewing on his nail, and he looked over his shoulder. “I think you’ll be here til the mornin’. My uncle jack and them, well they’re at the bar, I think. Shouldn’t be too long.”

Jesse glanced up at the lonely Todd, and licked his dry lips. “Um, Todd, you mean she’s going to...uh...be here with me…?”

Another boyish grin escaped Todd’s mouth as he looked down at the rusted bars. “Well...I suppose so Jesse. I just wanted her to be with someone that would ya know...comfort her...keep her safe, I guess…”

Jesse nodded and looked down at his ratted shoes.  
“It’s not the...best...place to stay, ma’am. But I hope it will do for just one night…” Todd had this curiosity to his face. Almost like Victoria and Jesse were his pets hoping he could mate together, probably wondering why they weren’t socializing in front of him. He just wanted some pals to talk to, and even watch them socialize like he does with Jack and the gang.

“I’ve been in worse…” Victoria uttered.

Todd looked up at the black New Mexico sky and adjusted his jacket. “Well...you two have a goodnight. Sleep well…”

Once the tarp was back on the pit, Victoria scoffed as they heard Todd’s footsteps walk away.

“Who the hell was that?” She asked.  
“Todd.”  
“Jesus, well that kid is a freak, did you see his eyes?”  
“I see them everyday…”

“He looks like a normal kid I would’ve seen at my college...the fuck...is he apart of this?”

“Yeah...we should get some sleep...my bed in to your right, you could sleep there…”

Victoria slowly got up and felt around in the pit under which she felt the ratted up mattress on the ground, it smelled like mold and shit. But she’s been through worse. She could feel the blanket, the same blanket Jesse got from Todd. 

His reward.

It smelled like fresh linen and she could tell it was clean. 

As she laid down gently and looked up at the bars, she could hear his manacles fidgeting in the silent pit.

“Hey…”

“What…”

“Would you mind...I don’t know, sleeping next to me? Nothing weird, just...be there.”

Jesse stopped his fidgeting and stared off into the corner where she was. “Are you sure…”

“Yea, I’m sure…”

As Jesse crept closer to the right corner, he could feel the mattress and the cool blanket from where which she was under. He awkwardly laid beside her, keeping distance as he was embarrassed by his filthiness. Her presence was warm, he could feel it. Her soft, relaxed breathing put him at peace. 

“Jesse.”

“Yeah?”

“ Do you think we’ll get out of this?”

Jesse sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Me neither, I’d rather just not think about it.”

“I think you’ll get out of it, some day…”

She breathed slowly and closed her eyes. 

“Yeah...someday…”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mediocre writer. But fuck it, I had this story that I wanted to write about for awhile now. And the next chapter isn't gonna be all peaches and roses, lemme tell ya. There's a lot of shit in store.


End file.
